Modern day integrated chips (ICs) often comprise billions of transistor devices disposed within a semiconductor substrate. Back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) metallization layers are used to connect the transistor devices to each other and to the outside world. BEOL metallization layers are stacked layers of small conductive metal wires and vias that are disposed within a dielectric material overlying the semiconductor substrate. The metal wires provide for lateral connections while the vias provide for vertical connections between metal wires. Typically, the stacked BEOL metallization layers increase in size as the metallization layers get further from the semiconductor substrate, such that tightly packed small metal wires are located near the transistor devices and larger metal wires are located near a top of the stack.